Fanfiction
by crazybells
Summary: "Une fanfiction, ou fanfic, [...] est un récit que certains fans écrivent pour prolonger, amender ou même totalement transformer un produit médiatique qu'ils affectionnent, qu'il s'agisse d'un roman, d'un manga, d'une série télévisée, d'un film, d'un jeu vidéo ou encore d'une célébrité." Wikipedia -OS-


_**Coucou mes petit chats!**_

 _ **Comment ça va-t-il aujourd'hui?**_

 _ **Après**_ **Soirée d'enfer,** ** _le besoin de rédiger un petit truc tout mignonnet s'est fait sentir, alors voilà..._**

 _ **un petit OS tout choupinou XD**_

 _ **Un grand merci à ALEXIA pour sa correction!**_

 _ **Bises à vous!**_

 _ **PS: comme je suis un boulet, j'édite : Bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas les miens. Je ne fais que jouer avec ceux de Meyer!**_

« _L'air froid de la nuit contrastait avec celui de l'habitacle surchauffé de son véhicule._

 _Robert laissa son esprit divaguer quelques secondes en observant la vapeur blanche qui s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Le temps avait filé bien trop vite. La fin d'année approchait, les fêtes en famille également. Il fut contrarié parce que, comme chaque policier londonien, cette année, il n'aurait pas le loisir de se consacrer aux préparatifs, il avait déjà à peine le temps de regarder sa respiration se transformer en d'infimes gouttelettes._

 _Sur le trottoir, éclairé par de nombreux gyrophares silencieux, Robert tenta de savoir pour quelle raison on l'avait fait se déplacer à cinq heures du matin, à l'autre bout de la ville. »_

« Bon, Eddy, tu vas te coucher ?

\- M'appelle pas Eddy ! Et oui, j'y vais.

\- Dépêche, chui crevée moi ! »

Alice, ma fausse jumelle, et moi-même partagions un studio à quelques rues de la fac. A deux dans 25 mètres carré, ce n'était pas toujours aisé, il faut l'admettre, mais, heureusement, nous nous entendions bien.

Nous avions une toute petite salle de bain vétuste dont les joints de la douche et une partie du plafond étaient moisis, un salon/salle à manger/cuisine tout à fait sommaire et une chambre séparée. Alice et moi nous nous retrouvions à dormir à tour de rôle dans la chambre pendant que l'autre passait sa nuit sur un vieux clic-clac dans le salon.

Nos parents gagnaient bien leur vie, entre un médecin généraliste et une décoratrice d'intérieur, ils n'étaient pas à plaindre et avaient même suffisamment d'argent pour nous payer un studio et nous permettre de vivre convenablement. Nous rapprochant ainsi de la fac, nous évitions deux heures de train par jour. Seulement les loyers étaient chers et on nous avait refusé l'accès aux cités étudiantes, aux tarifs avantageux, sous prétexte que les salaires parentaux étaient trop élevés.

Pas assez riches pour avoir un appartement décent, mais trop pour recevoir une quelconque aide de l'Etat. Et visiblement, c'était le cas pour un grand nombre de personnes sur le campus où une certaine forme d'entraide s'était formée. Par exemple, Ben, un de nos amis, qui avait assez de place chez lui pour avoir une machine à laver, nous proposait de l'utiliser en échange d'un repas entre amis.

Oui parce que ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué dans une vie d'adulte, après les factures à payer, c'est la vie sociale. Comme les trois-quarts des élèves de la faculté, Alice et moi sommes arrivés sans connaître personne. Nos camarades du lycée s'étant dispatchés dans différents domaines, sur plusieurs universités du pays et même, pour certains, à l'extérieur des frontières.

En somme, le petit groupe d'amis que nous avions formé pendant trois ans s'était disloqué. Et comme nous devions jongler entre les cours, les devoirs et les travails à mi-temps, pour certains, avoir du temps pour faire des connaissances et organiser des sorties était compliqué. Pour ma part, c'était surtout mes loisirs qui me prenaient du temps.

Tout cela pour dire que l'arrivée en faculté avait été déconcertante. Alice et nous avions rêvé de liberté, de fêtes à tout va et d'alcool à profusion et nous en étions rendus à attendre que l'un libère le salon pour que l'autre puisse s'y coucher. C'est pour cela qu'elle trépignait, la pointe de ses pantoufles arborant la tête de Minnie martelant le lino avec régularité.

Je sentais son tout petit corps trop proche de moi et lui jetai un œil, elle regardait par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lire quoi que ce soit avant que ça ne soit terminé.

« Tu fais quoi, horrible petit lutin ?

\- Je regarde ce qui m'empêche de me coucher ! Haaan cette fois Rob' sera flic ? Tu oses enfin un thriller ? J'avoue, je préfère ça à tes histoire cucul la praline ! Nan jte jure tu écris comme une fille !

\- Connasse va ! J'écris pas comme une fille, j'écris _pour_ des filles ! Tu saisis la différence ? Et d'ailleurs, plus c'est mielleux et plus ça plaît !

\- Oui mais à quel prix ? Tu y perds ton âme et ta personnalité !

\- Grrrr tu m'emmerdes ! »

Contrarié, je sauvegardai rapidement le début de ma toute nouvelle fanfiction, éteignis l'ordinateur et partis dans la chambre en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte.

C'était la première fois qu'Alice critiquait si ouvertement ce que je faisais. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle aimait ce que j'écrivais, elle était systématiquement la première à commenter positivement, sous le pseudo de Lutin Joyeux, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Est-ce que j'écrivais réellement comme une gonzesse ? En tout cas, c'est ce qui plaisait. Mais peut-être qu'effectivement, je pouvais me permettre de faire de ce texte quelque chose que me ressemblerait un peu plus…

Je tournai et retournai encore dans mon lit, réinventant mon histoire, tout en gardant mes premiers paragraphes.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que je m'étais inscrit sur ce site, fanfiction _point_ net, postant régulièrement des romans, des nouvelles, de tailles et de registres différents. C'était Alice qui me l'avait fait découvrir alors qu'elle passait ses soirées à lire au lieu de réviser en vue du bac. Elle était totalement accro de ce film, _Twilight,_ l'histoire de Robert Pattinson, stupide vampire végétarien et de sa greluche de petite amie Kristen Stewart, brunette insipide et sans relief.

J'avais dû me farcir les films, livres et fanfictions en tout genre. J'ignorais si ça venait de l'écriture ou la traduction, mais l'écriture des livres était profondément merdique, et l'histoire, parlons-en ! Quatre tomes à se coltiner, tous plus gnangnans les uns que les autres, et tout ça pour quoi ? Une scène finale des plus médiocre... Pour une fois qu'une adaptation cinématographique est meilleure que la version papier!

Oh, je ne dis pas que je ferais mieux que l'auteure, je ne suis pas aussi prétentieux ! Mais moi je ne prétends pas à la publication.

Bref, à mes yeux, c'était complètement naze. Et l'héroïne qui tombe en pâmoison dès que son mec pose un œil sur elle, c'est tellement pas réaliste... Mon avis, entièrement personnel, c'est que cette saga a eu du succès uniquement parce que les lectrices sont en demande de romantisme et d'attention, rien de plus. Le seul point positif qu'ont eu ces livres est d'avoir redonné à la jeunesse le goût de la lecture, et de l'écriture !

Pour ma part, je profitais du fait que, malgré les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie du premier tome, la saga ait toujours autant de succès pour surfer sur la vague. Quand j'avais vu ma sœur lire autant de fictions, l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire lire mes textes s'était imposée à moi. Je n'étais pas assez prétentieux pour prétendre à être publié, ni autopublié, alors c'était un bon compromis à mes yeux. Je ne souhaitais pas me faire d'argent là-dessus, juste faire plaisir aux gens et pouvoir partager mon univers.

Et il faut croire que ça plaisait : je passais plus de temps à répondre aux commentaires -positifs- qu'à potasser mes cours !

Mais après tout, j'étais en fac de Lettres, alors c'était un peu comme si je faisais mes devoirs, non ?

En cours de littérature, on nous parle de réécriture des mythes : une histoire retravaillée à de nombreuses reprises, au fil des siècles, tout en concervant certains aspects en communs. Sur les bancs de l'école, on se coltine du _Electre, Robinson Crusoé_ ou encore _Frankenstein, mais_ si les profs nous parlaient directement de fanfictions, cela motiverait bien plus les élèves! Parce que c'est ce que nous faisions avec nos histoires : réécrire des oeuvres déjà existences. Le nombre de fois où les textes inspirés de _Twilight_ parlent d'un personnage masculin pianiste ou médecin, d'une jeune femme maladroite et passionnée de lecture illustre ma théorie.

Mon père avait nourri, pendant trop longtemps, l'espoir que je devienne médecin, comme lui, et reprenne son cabinet à sa retraite, jusqu'à me dégoûter de faire médecine. Je m'étais donc inscrit en Lettres par rébellion plus que par envie, et pour suivre Alice aussi. Elle, elle voulait intégrer une école de stylisme, mais ça signifiait s'installer sur Paris, et là, c'était une autre affaire, un autre budget. La couture et la mode était alors devenues des passe-temps pour elle.

Ma mère, elle, avait espéré me voir devenir pianiste professionnel, se refusant à voir que la musique, je préférais l'écouter plutôt que la jouer. Je n'avais ni la discipline ni la patience pour avoir de réels résultats. J'avais donc cessé, assez vite, pour commencer à écrire.

Cette nuit-là, je finis par m'endormir avec plusieurs cadavres féminins écorchés à l'esprit. Mon thriller allait être dément !

L'écriture de ma nouvelle fiction se faisait quasiment toute seule, les idées fusaient quoi que je fasse, où que je sois. Je m'étais même choqué moi-même lorsque l'image d'un cadavre féminin éviscéré s'était imposée à moi durant un cours magistral sur Victor Hugo... Mais à mes yeux, c'était ça le processus créatif, accepter que les idées débarquent même au pire moment.

L'écriture me prenait du temps, bien sûr, mais ça restait fluide, pas comme pour certains textes sur lesquels je pouvais rester des jours sur un même chapitre. Je perdais toute vie sociale, préférant rentrer rapidement à l'appartement, boucler mes devoirs, reprendre mes notes et me jeter corps et âme dans mon thriller. Je n'avais pas encore de titre, mais ça prenait forme. Robert avait déjà découvert trois corps et l'hypothèse d'un serial killer venait de faire surface dans l'esprit des membres de la brigade.

« _Il souffla sur son café trop chaud en tentant de réprimer la colère qui naissait en lui._

 _« Comment ça on nous envoie un profiler ? Vous pensez sincèrement qu'on n'est pas à la hauteur ?_

\- _Calmez-vous Pattinson, et posez votre cul sur cette chaise ! »_

 _Il était sur les nerfs, ses nuits s'étaient raccourcies au point que des poches violettes avaient pris place sous ses yeux._ _Déjà trois cadavres avaient été trouvés en moins de deux semaines et aucune piste n'avait été découverte._ _Son équipe et lui étaient réduits à attendre de nouveaux cadavres et à croiser les doigts pour que leur meurtrier ait été négligeant._

 _Et voilà que son capitaine ne les pensait pas capables de régler l'affaire tout seuls : il leur imposait un profiler, une femme de surcroît. Robert et son équipe avaient vécu cette annonce comme une preuve de leur incompétence, comme_ _un enfant à qui les parents imposent un professeur particulier afin de remonter son niveau scolaire._

 _Le profiler devait arriver dans la soirée et Robert se sentait capable de simuler une alerte à la bombe pour retarder l'arrivée de son train, pour peu que ça puisse être efficace. »_

La vie à la fac continuait et de Victor Hugo nous étions passés à la poésie française du XIXème. Beurk. Alice et moi faisions toujours partie de ces élèves qui ne se mêlaient pas vraiment aux autres, sans pour autant passer pour des asociaux. Nous nous étions fait des amis, bien évidemment, mais la popularité et les soirées étudiantes n'étaient pas pour nous. Cela me sauta aux yeux alors que nous étions tous les deux attablés à la cafétéria pour avaler nos sandwichs.

Ma sœur songeait au bellâtre blond qui partageait nos heures de Travaux Dirigés et auquel elle n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole alors que mes pensées étaient absorbées par un tout autre problème. Il fallait que je réussisse la description d'une plaie, suite à un égorgement, et je bloquais sincèrement dessus. Je souhaitais que ça soit trash et le plus réaliste possible. Je n'osais pas franchement demander à _Google – image,_ et je ne me sentais pas franchement légitime pour joindre un urgentiste et lui poser la question. Quant à demander à mon père, c'était hors de question ! Alice était au courant de mes activités extra scolaires et c'était déjà bien, je ne souhaitais pas que le reste de la famille soit mise au courant, mes textes étaient bien trop personnels pour ça !

Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais toujours pas commencé à publier ma fiction, préférant avancer dans l'écriture avant. Je pouvais donc largement perdre du temps jusqu'à avoir une description parfaite.

J'avalais une gorgée de Coca quand de bruyants éclats de rires attirèrent mon attention, au fond de la cafétéria. Un groupe d'élèves de ma filière y avait pris place, réquisitionnant deux tables et un grand nombre de chaises. C'était le type de personnes avec lesquelles je ne comptais pas traîner : bruyants, rebelles, branleurs. Le genre à être à la fac uniquement parce qu'il faut faire quelque chose après le bac, et parce qu'on peut avoir des réductions avec la carte étudiant ! Pour preuve, ils séchaient la majeure partie des cours ! Mais à mes yeux, ils représentaient la réussite sociale à la fac.

Certains étaient assis à même la table, d'autres sur le dossier de leur chaise, ils se chamaillaient et se jetaient de la nourriture au visage comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Si Darwin était là, il dirait qu'ils n'allaient plus vivre très longtemps vu leur niveau d'évolution… En les regardant, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver une nouvelle fois au zoo, à Amnéville, devant l'enclos des chimpanzés. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui cherchent à s'intégrer pour se faire de nouveaux amis, non, ils étaient déjà en groupe et refoulaient probablement toute approche amicale, mais leur groupe semblait soudé et complice.

Leur bande était composée d'une quinzaine d'étudiants et celui qui attirait le plus l'attention était une armoire à glace de quasiment deux mètres avec des biceps de la taille de mes cuisses. Le genre de personne à laquelle vous ne chercheriez des noises sous aucun prétexte. Il était toujours accompagné par une splendide blonde qui aurait pu être mannequin et détrôner Miranda Kerr, cependant, elle n'était pas à mon goût. Non, moi mon style, c'était plutôt la jolie brune qui traînait avec eux. Toujours habillée et coiffée avec soin, elle illuminait mes journées à chaque fois qu'elle daignait se rendre en cours.

Du genre lointaine et inaccessible, Isabella était celle qui nourrissait mon imaginaire et m'inspirait directement pour écrire mes personnages féminins depuis la rentrée scolaire. Sa ressemblance avec l'actrice qui jouait Kristen était flagrante et rédiger un début de romance avec celle qui pourrait être le sosie de ma camarade était perturbant. Elle m'intriguait plus que n'importe quelle jeune femme.

Bien évidemment, elle ne m'avait jamais prêté attention, trop accaparée par sa bande. Je laissais alors régulièrement mon imagination deviner sa vie, sa famille, sa relation avec ses proches. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réellement flirter avec qui que ce soit et aimais imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si j'osais l'aborder, lui avouer l'intérêt que j'avais pour elle...

Le premier semestre passa rapidement et Alice et moi avions réussi nos partiels. Nous avions passé nos vacances de Noël chez nos parents, l'ambiance avait été joyeuse et les fêtes réussies. J'avais profité du 25 Décembre pour commencer la publication de mon thriller et il cartonnait déjà ! Les reviews étaient même plus nombreuses que pour n'importe quelle autre histoire que j'avais publiée. Faut croire que mon propre style plaisait plus que celui que je tentais de prendre pour plaire à mon lectorat. J'avais réussi à avancer dans l'écriture mais, pour autant, mon thriller n'était pas terminé. Conclure une histoire était, à mes yeux, ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué, et de plus long.

Trouver les idées, ça se faisait tout seul, même trop rapidement, écrire était aisé, bien que chronophage, mais rédiger les derniers chapitres, réussir à conclure de manière à satisfaire à la fois les lectrices et soi-même c'était ce qui, à mes yeux, était le plus difficile. J'étais donc en galère alors que j'étais à quelques chapitres de l'épilogue ! Heureusement que les commentaires étaient là à chaque post pour me remotiver. Je postais un chapitre par weekend, parfois un chapitre se postait le mercredi alors que ce n'était pas prévu, ni même en accord avec mon propre fonctionnement mais il me suffisait d'apercevoir Isabella, lors d'un TD, pour que mon bonheur soit si fort que j'en éprouve le besoin de le communiquer avec mes lectrices. Et le seul moyen que j'avais pour le faire était de mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre.

L'inconvénient majeur était que je passais plus de temps à lire et répondre aux commentaires qu'à suivre les cours. Tout en gardant une certaine modestie, je dois avouer que les commentaires positifs affluaient. Certaines lectrices commentaient ou comparaient l'intégralité de mes fictions, d'autres reprenaient point par point le dernier chapitre de sorte à donner leur avis (positifs !) sur tout. Je commençais à être fier de ce que j'avais écrit et les lectrices m'aidaient beaucoup pour ça !

Jusque-là, je n'avais pas notion d'être lu par un homme et les messages provenaient, sans doute possible, de femmes, leurs pseudos allaient dans ce sens, de même que les accords utilisés dans leurs reviews. Le monde de la fanfiction étant majoritairement féminin (ou était-ce seulement le côté _Twilight_ , je ne savais pas, je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'aller voir les autres thèmes !) ça ne m'étonnait pas. C'est pour cela que je n'avais jamais laissé entendre que je puisse être un homme. Était-ce de la parano ou un manque cruel de confiance en moi, et en mon écriture, mais j'avais toujours choisi mes mots avec soin dans les introductions de mes chapitres, dans mon profil ainsi que dans les réponses aux commentaires. J'avais cette peur tenace de ne pas être légitime en tant qu'homme, et qu'écrivain.

Un lundi, en cours de linguistique et alors que la veille j'avais publié le sixième chapitre, qui avait eu autant de succès que les autres, si ce n'est plus, je vis que j'avais un nouveau commentaire.

La linguistique était particulièrement… chiante, alors je mis à profit mon temps pour répondre à mon lectorat.

 _« Black Swan. Chapter 6. Fev 16_

 _Oh my god! Putain elle est trop bien ta fic ! Je viens de la dévorer et bien évidemment j'ai pas commenté les précédents chapitres hein, mais je pouvais pas : mes doigts ont cliqué tous seuls sur_ Next _et du coup ben j'ai pas pu te dire à quel point ce que tu fais est génial !_

Je _suis plongée_ _à deux cents pour cent dans ta fic, je m'apprête à te classer direct dans mes favoris et mes alertes !_

 _Mais faut que je te demande : est-ce qu'on le connaît l'assassin ? Nan parce que sérieusement je suis en train de me faire des hypothèses de ouf là ! Je t'avance pas mes idées, de peur de me couvrir de ridicule, mais je suis pas contre des indices ahahah_

 _Sinon je prends deux secondes pour te dire à quel point j'aime ton écriture, ton style et ton univers ! Certaines scènes sont bien crues et dégueulasses mais c'est pour ça que j'adore ce que tu fais ! Et en plus tu sembles avoir le cran de l'assumer puisqu'à chaque nouveau cadavre tu montes d'un cran niveau morbidité, alors chapeau !_

 _Bonne continuation et au weekend prochain pour la suite !_

 _Oh puis tiens je vais entamer une grève de la faim pour t'obliger à poster plus rapidement ! XD_

 _Oh un pot de Nutella… !_

 _Bon ben finalement ça sera une grève de douche… même si tu dois t'en foutre parce que t'es pas avec moi, aies pitié de mes amis ! Mdrrrr_

 _Ciao !_

 _B.S. »_

Avec Alice à mes côtés qui ne cessait de me parler de son blond, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom mais dont on avait découvert qu'il traînait avec Isabella, il me fallut plusieurs relectures de la review pour en comprendre toutes les nuances.

Je cherchais rapidement si elle-même avait publié quelque chose mais non, elle avait juste placé des centaines de fictions parmi ses préférées ! Seuls quelques auteurs avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux et étaient classé parmi ses favoris.

J'aimais lire à quel point ce que j'écrivais pouvait plaire. Je lui répondis alors immédiatement, toujours en ignorant le professeur qui tentait de faire son cours.

 _«Subject: re: Your review to Illusions Criminelles_

 _Message_ : _Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ton engouement ! Ça me va droit au cœur !_

 _Pas de soucis, moi-même je ne prends pas le temps de commenter si c'est trop bien XD ou alors c'est que les chapitres sont postés au fur et à mesure mais dans ce cas, je prends rarement la peine de lire, j'aime pas être en suspens mdrrr_

 _Merci de m'ajouter dans tes favoris et en alertes ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce que je fais te plaît ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir lire ce que tu as fait toi-même mais j'ai vu que tu n'avais rien posté : manque de temps ou d'idée ?_

 _Des indices ? AHAHAH Naaan je fais pas ça moi ! Tu seras obligée de tout lire XD C'est mon côté sadique ça ! Tout ce que je peux te dire…. C'est que la fin sera super XD_

 _Merci encore pour tous ces compliments. J'avoue, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce genre de chose ! Même si actuellement je bloque sur certains passages ^^_

 _Grève de la faim ? Naaaan fais pas ça ! Heureusement que Nutella était là pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise ! Pour ce qui est de la grève de douche.… Il paraît que l'on se lave trop et que ce n'est bon ni pour notre système immunitaire, ni nos cheveux ni pour la planète alors je te soutiens totalement dans ta grève... Par contre je plains tellement tes proches ! XD Va pas leur dire que tu fais ça à cause de moi, ils pourraient se mettre à ma recherche pour me péter la gueule XD_

 _Jte dis rendez-vous le weekend prochain pour la suite et ta future douche lol_

 _Debussy »_

Oui parce que mon pseudo sur le site, c'était Debussy, vague souvenir de mes années piano.

Je pris encore quelques minutes pour réponse aux dernières reviews et me reconcentrai sur le cours magistral. On enchaîna avec une heure de latin en petit groupe. Quelque part au fond de moi, je reste persuadé qu'avoir des notions de latin peut être utile, mais ça restait profondément rébarbatif ! D'autant plus quand la prof est une vieille bique qui vous postillonne dessus dès qu'elle prend la parole !

Par lassitude, je rafraîchis la page internet de mon compte ff et vis que j'avais un message privé.

 _« Private messaging (1)_

 _A response to your review at…_

 _Haan t'es sérieuse ? Tu vas me laisser puer uniquement pour garder ton intrigue ? Mouahahah sadique va ! J'aurais pu dire que tu es une garce mais on ne se connaît pas assez pour ça ! XD_

 _Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à être une radine de commentaire, on est au moins deux sur le site ! hihi_

 _Effectivement, je n'ai jamais rien posté, ni même écrit. J'ai bel et bien des histoires qui défilent dans ma tête le soir au lieu de m'endormir, mais je préfère les garder pour me bercer plutôt que les écrire. Et il faut dire que je n'ai pas franchement le temps pour ça. J'ai quelques soucis de famille, (promis, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec !) Et de fait, je n'ai pas franchement le temps, d'autant que mes cours me prennent du temps ! -_-'_

 _Par contre, j'ai vu que toi tu étais particulièrement prolifique, c'est quoi ton secret ?_

 _Les compliments … c'est normal ! J'aime vraiment ton écriture ! Je pourrais payer pour te lire ! Tiens on va faire ça ! Plutôt que la grève du Nutella ou du gel douche… je vais te payer cher pour que tu m'envoies ta suite mouahahah_

 _Au final, ça sera pas mes proches qui vont te retrouver, (quoique... si mon frère te retrouve, il est tellement balèze que tu seras obligée de lui filer les prochains chapitres XD) mais moi qui te supplierai de me donner la suite…_

 _Bref, putain, c'est qui l'assassin ? Kristen et Robert finiront-ils ensemble ? Pitié, dis-moi !_

 _Bon heuuu paraît que j'ai une vie et des obligations, jdois te laisser !_

 _XOXO_

 _BS »_

J'aimais beaucoup pouvoir entretenir des conversations avec mes lectrices, découvrir leurs univers, ce qu'elles aiment dans mes textes, tout ça… Bien sûr, en les lisant je devenais schizophrène à force de lire qu'elles s'adressent à moi comme à une femme, mais encore une fois, j'avais cette impression de ne pas être légitime en tant qu'homme écrivant des fanfictions.

Alice et moi mangeâmes à la cafétéria en compagnie de deux amis, Ben et Angela. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches mais nous avions suffisamment de points communs pour pouvoir entretenir une conversation et c'était assez pour nous.

Je profitai qu'Alice face la conversation à nos amis pour rédiger une réponse.

 _« To : Black Swan_

 _J'avoue, j'imagine plutôt bien la vague d'odeurs flotter autour de toi ! Heureusement qu'on n'est pas en été hein XD et puis les mouches, ça fait de la compagnie ahahah_

 _Être radin de commentaire, j'aime beaucoup, un jour je le caserai dans mon CV mdrrr_

 _Avoir des idées, c'est déjà un bon début tu sais ! On est d'accord qu'écrire, ça prend du temps, mais regarde, ça permet de papoter avec plein de gens ahahah Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de secret, mis à part que je sacrifie mes cours et mon assiduité au profit de l'écriture. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent par contre XD_

 _On ne se connaît pas et c'est peut-être justement l'occasion de te confier si le besoin s'en fait sentir..._

 _Concernant l'intrigue, si tu es prête à me payer en chocolat, alors il y a moyen pour qu'on trouve un arrangement ahah._

 _C'est toujours bizarre de recevoir des compliments sur des textes tellement persos, mais je vais faire la personne bin éduquée et accepter avec plaisir ton jugement !_

 _Bon allez jte laisse, j'ai la dalle mdrrr_

 _Debussy »_

En sortant de la cafet', nous croisâmes la bande d'Isabella et Alice marqua un temps d'arrêt face à elle avant de lui adresser la parole :

« Han, excuse-moi de te déranger, hein, mais j'aime trop ta veste ! Elle vient d'où ? »

Isabella écarquilla ses magnifiques grands yeux bruns, comme si c'était la première fois qu'une personne en dehors de son groupe d'amis lui adressait la parole.

« Hein ? Ah heu c'est Zara. - Alice osa poser le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu alors que moi j'osais à peine lever les yeux sur elle, la vie était injuste ! – J'aime bien ta veste aussi. » Enchaîna Isabella en effleurant le manteau de ma sœur. Et elles se mirent à papoter mode. Le blond, qui avait tapé dans l'œil d'Alice, ainsi que le grand brun visible de loin et sa jolie blonde étaient juste derrière Isabella, comme si elle était le leader de leur clan et qu'ils attendaient qu'elle fasse un mouvement pour bouger.

Les filles continuèrent à parler chiffons jusqu'à ce que le grand brun exprime bruyamment qu'ils avaient faim. Alice se rendit alors compte que j'existais et se rappela aimablement que ça faisait des mois que je rêvais d'Isabella, elle me présenta alors. J'ignorais si elle avait fait ça pour m'aider dans mon impossible conquête ou pour se rapprocher du blond, toujours est-il que les présentations furent faites.

Le brun immense était Emmett, le frère aîné d'Isabella. La blonde qui avait sa place à la Paris Fashion Week, c'était Rosalie, la jumelle du coup de cœur d'Alice, Jasper. Les présentations étaient donc faites et ma sœur avait réussi à grappiller le numéro de Jasper. Elle était devenue incontrôlable à partir du moment où nous nous étions séparés, à la sortie de la cafétéria.

Sous LSD, ma sœur aurait été exactement la même. Alice était en train de sautiller dans tous les sens en tapant des mains et poussait des petits cris trop aigus pour mes tympans. Bien évidemment, elle avait encore suffisamment de dignité en elle pour avoir attendu que nous soyons assez loin d'eux afin d'être sûre de ne pas se faire entendre…

Le temps filait, lentement mais sûrement. Nous avions passé quelques repas avec les proches d'Isabella, à la cafétéria, nous n'étions pas assez proches pour nous raconter nos vies mais assez pour avoir de grandes et longues conversations sur certains auteurs ou philosophes. L'occasion de voir Isabella à part, en tête à tête, ne s'était pas présentée mais j'arrivais à me satisfaire des moments que nous passions tous ensemble.

En parallèle, la publication de mon thriller avançait et au fil des semaines mes conversations avec Black Swan se faisaient de plus en plus intimes. Bien évidemment je n'avais jamais avoué qui j'étais mais cela de m'empêchait pas de me confier sur les attentes pesantes que mes parents avaient posées sur mes épaules, mes cours et ma passion pour l'écriture. Elle, elle se confiait sur son frère et ses amis. Elle me racontait sa vie sentimentale foireuse et je lui parlais du désastre qu'étaient mes propres tentatives amoureuses.

Nous étions devenus tellement proches qu'elle me confia que sa mère était plongée dans le coma depuis des mois à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Elle tentait de jongler entre ses études et l'hôpital où elle passait toutes ses soirées.

J'en étais réduit à passer mon temps à attendre un nouveau message d'elle, rafraîchissant non-stop la page de mon compte.

Je n'avais pas osé lui proposer de devenir mon ami sur Facebook, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle vis-à-vis de sa mère. A mes yeux, il était évident que si nous nous retrouvions tous les deux sur Facebook, nous passerions notre temps sur Messenger et je préférais qu'elle profite de sa mère autant que possible. J'avais la chance que mes parents soient en pleine forme et compatissais suffisamment pour préférer passer au second plan.

Bien sûr, ça aurait été prendre le risque qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur moi, mais j'allais devoir prendre le risque. Je m'interrogeais non-stop sur la possibilité de tomber amoureux d'une femme que je connaissais à peine.

Je savais tout de sa vie : elle suivait autant que possible les cours dans une faculté de Lettres, tout comme moi. Elle se passionnait pour la littérature contemporaine, comme moi. Plus nous parlions, plus nous nous découvrions de points communs. J'appris également que notre auteure préférée, loin des listes scolaires, était Mo Hayder, qu'elle aussi avait cru vomir en lisant _Birdman._ Son livre préféré était _Les Lames._ Comme moi.

Et pourtant, je ne savais toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ni où elle vivait et encore moins son prénom. Mais je savais tout le reste et il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour préférer passer du temps à parler avec elle plutôt qu'à écrire, ou encore étudier.

J'en arrivais même au point où Isabella passa au second plan, après Black Swan. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle je ne cherchais pas spécialement à passer du temps en tête à tête avec elle.

Nous étions en cours magistral sur la poésie du XXème quand je vis que j'avais un nouveau message sur le site. Mon cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois, et j'appuyai sur mon téléphone pour voir qui m'avait écrit.

Black Swan.

Je sentis une chaleur envahir mes joues et mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire niais. J'ouvris son message.

 _« Salut Debussy !_

 _Je sais pas toi, mais moi jme fais vrai chier mdrrr Déjà qu'à la base, la poésie je déteste ça, mais alors celle du vingtième, ça me saoule ! Mdrrr je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue en cours aujourd'hui XD_

 _Quand je pense qu'au lieu d'être avec ma mère je suis là à me geler le cul… ces cons de l'administration ont éteint le chauffage trop tôt... -_-'_

 _La seule chose qui me motive est d'espérer que tu sois en ligne pour papoter avec toi…._

 _B.S. »_

Je répondis aussitôt :

 _« Hey, je compatis complètement ! Ici aussi ils ont coupé le chauffage, j'ai gardé mon écharpe et mes mitaines ! Je fais partie de ceux qui plébiscitent les mitaines ! Tellement plus pratiques que des gants pour rester connectés !_

 _Hey moi aussi je bosse sur la poésie ! Bonnefoy en ce moment. Beurk ! Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Victor Hugo me manque mdrrr_

 _Hey ! Si ça se trouve on est dans le même amphi au même moment mais dans des dimensions différentes ! D'ailleurs ça ferait une super fiction ça ! A méditer... ! Mdrrr_

 _Comment va ta mère ?_

 _Debussy.… mais depuis le temps, appelle moi Deb' mdrrr »_

Je tentais de m'intéresser au cours le temps qu'elle me réponde, ce qu'elle fit au bout de dix minutes.

 _« Hey Deb' ! mdrrr_

 _Ou alors on est dans le même amphi, dans la même dimension mdrrr Moi aussi je bosse actuellement sur Bonnefoy ! Perso, je suis dans l'amphi A, UFR Lettres à Angers. Et toi ? XD_

 _Ma mère... Comment te dire ? Les médecins sont en train de nous parler de la débrancher. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir. C'est chaud, t'as pas idée... »_

Malgré la tristesse que j'éprouvais pour sa mère et sa famille, je ne réussis à me focaliser que sur une seule chose ; elle était là, dans le même amphi que moi ! Comme un con, je n'avais jamais pensé à lui demander plus tôt… Mon regard parcourut la salle alors que je me demandais laquelle de ces femmes pourraient être Black Swan...

Bon sang, elle était là… depuis le début. …

 _« Hey, Black Swan, t'y crois toi, on est dans le même amphi ! Avec professeur Welling ! Moi j'ai du mal à réaliser ! XD Tu te rends compte ?_

 _Je serais à la cafet à 16 heures, si tu veux. Ça pourra peut-être sauver ta journée ^^_

 _J'éprouve beaucoup de peine, concernant ta mère. Rejoins-moi après les cours, on pourra en parler si tu veux. Ou parler de tout autre chose. De « est-ce que Robert va enfin finir avec Kristen ? » mdrrr »_

Je restai euphorique toute la journée alors que mon regard ne faisait que scruter toutes les femmes présentes en cours. Bien évidemment, elle allait découvrir que j'étais un homme et m'en voudrait certainement, d'autant qu'elle s'était largement confiée à moi en toute franchise mais j'aimais cette histoire, notre histoire. Elle serait magnifique à raconter à nos enfants. Je m'emballai, je le savais, mais ce que nous partagions était tellement beau et sincère.

A 16 heures, mon dernier cours prit fin et je partis en courant jusqu'à la cafétéria, laissant Alice en plan, avec un peu de chance, elle profiterait du fait que je ne sois pas présent pour tenter une approche avec Jasper.

J'arrivais haletant à la cafétéria qui était déserte et m'assis à une table, face à une des deux entrées. Je tentai de me plonger dans l'une des œuvres de Hayder qui traînait toujours dans mon sac de sorte à pouvoir m'inspirer de son écriture pour mon thriller. J'avais espoir que Black Swan me reconnaisse avec ce livre.

Je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture. J'avais conscience que ma vie était sur le point de basculer, ma vie sentimentale également. J'allais devoir assumer mes mensonges et mes omissions, mais une fois que ça sera fait, quand elle m'aura pardonné, nous pourrons nous lancer dans la plus belle histoire de nos vies.

Alors que je me laissais prendre par le début de l'enquête, mes tremblements s'apaisèrent lentement et mon pouls ralentit doucement. Je relevais la tête à chaque fois que j'entendais du bruit mais mes yeux ne se posaient que sur les employés ou des groupes d'étudiants qui passaient par là pour raccourcir leur trajet.

Je rafraîchissais régulièrement ma boîte de réception pour voir si elle avait répondu à ma proposition, mais n'eus aucune nouvelle. Je lui envoyai un message, parce que depuis que nous avions commencé à parler, nous n'étions jamais restés aussi longtemps sans nous écrire :

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je m'inquiète pour toi et ta mère. Si tu n'as pas le temps de me rejoindre à la cafet, préviens-moi ; ) »_

Je repris alors ma lecture jusqu'à sentir une crampe dans mon cou. Je tentai de dénouer les muscles de ma nuque en faisant rouler ma tête et m'aperçus que la nuit était tombée. Un regard sur mon téléphone m'apprit qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu et qu'il était déjà 20h 30.

Elle m'avait posé un lapin.

Dépité, je remballai rapidement mon livre et rentrai à l'appart. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête : est-ce qu'elle n'était pas venue à cause de sa mère qui n'allait pas bien ? Ne voulait-elle pas me voir ? Ou était-elle venue sans que je ne m'en rende compte et avait fait demi-tour en voyant que j'étais Debussy ?

Une fois rentré, je me jetai sur le lit, sans avoir pris la peine de retirer mes vêtements ou même mes chaussures.

Le fait qu'Alice ne soit pas là effleura mon esprit mais je ne m'y attardais pas, d'autant plus qu'elle m'envoya un message peu de temps après que je sois rentré pour m'avertir qu'elle passait la nuit chez Jasper.

Au moins elle, elle savait y faire…

Je retrouvai ma sœur le jour suivant lors de notre premier cours. J'étais déjà installé quand elle arriva accompagnée de Jasper et le reste de sa bande. Alice embrassa son nouveau petit ami avant de les saluer de la main et de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Oh mon Dieu, Eddy ! Tu imagines même pas la soirée que j'ai passé !

-Non et j'ai pas envie d'imaginer !

-Ohlala qu'est-ce que t'es grincheux ! Il t'arrive quoi ?

-Rien, laisses tomber ! »

Je ne lui avais rien dit de mon coup de cœur pour Black Swan et encore moins du lapin qu'elle m'avait posé. Ma sœur chercha à savoir pourquoi j'étais grognon et étant sans réponse, elle me laissa tranquille sans autre question ni détail de sa folle nuit.

J'étais en train de débuter une dépression. J'essayais de relativiser en me disant que si elle n'était pas venue, ce devait être pour être aux côtés de sa mère et que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec moi mais j'avais du mal à m'en persuader.

Tout en ignorant royalement le discours du prof, et en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à mon téléphone, je replongeai dans le roman de Hayder. Le cours se termina et je sortis de l'amphi, le nez dans mon bouquin pour passer ma pause du matin à l'écart. Ne pas savoir qui était Black Swan était perturbant : elle pouvait être n'importe où.…

Face à mon entêtement, Alice me signala qu'elle allait passer sa pause avec Jasper et c'était tant mieux pour moi. La pause terminée, je me dirigeai vers la salle pour mon prochain TD, le nez toujours dans mon livre, quand je percutai quelqu'un. Mon livre fut brusquement taché de café chaud et les mains furent éclaboussées me faisant lâcher un juron.

« Putain Cullen tu fais chier ! » Cria une voix féminine. Je relevais la tête pour faire face à une Isabella furax, sa tasse à café vidée. Sans un mot de plus, elle fila en direction de notre salle de cours.

Ma vie devenait merdique. Je perdais ma sœur au profit d'un blondinet, Black Swan me fuyait pour une raison inconnue et Isabella semblait me haïr sans raison.

J'avais tenté, à plusieurs reprises, d'avoir des nouvelles de ma lectrice préférée mais mes messages restaient sans réponse.

J'avais fini depuis quelques semaines l'écriture de _Illusions Criminelles_ et je devais poster, lors du weekend suivant, LA scène du rapprochement entre les personnages principaux. Dans le milieu des fanfictions, on appelait ce genre de scène un _lemon_ , allez savoir pourquoi… Pour moi, c'est plutôt le genre de chose que j'appellerai une _fraise tagada._ Un truc sucré, moelleux, quand on en mange une, on veut aussitôt en mangeait une deuxième et tout le paquet alors que _lemon…._ C'est acide, ça fait pas envie…

Bref, j'allais différer la publication du lemon que toutes les lectrices voulaient, dans l'unique but de faire chier Black Swan. C'était puéril, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mâture.…

La semaine prit fin lentement et je ne vis plus Isabella, ni Emmett, le colosse. En revanche Rosalie et Jasper étaient là et en profitaient pour se rapprocher de nous. Alice ne faisait que le tripoter et l'embrasser, Rosalie avait le nez sur son portable mais nous étions tous les quatre, et ma sœur semblait heureuse.

Personne ne parla de l'absence de nos camarades, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Le weekend passa et je ne postai pas mon chapitre. Quelques commentaires tombèrent pour râler comme quoi je prenais du retard sur ma publication, comme si je ne le savais pas déjà… mais je n'eus aucune nouvelle de Black Swan.

La semaine suivante, le mercredi, Jasper et Rosalie étaient absents également. Alice s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son blondinet mais, parce qu'elle voyait bien que j'étais mal depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne dit rien.

Le jour suivant, lors du premier cours, alors qu'Alice et moi étions déjà assis dans l'amphi, je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper s'asseoir auprès de ma sœur après l'avoir embrassée, puis arrivèrent Rosalie et Emmett qui prirent place aux côtés du nouveau copain de ma sœur. La partie gauche de notre banc était alors au complet. Alors que je m'interrogeai quant à savoir si Isabella allait se joindre à nous, elle s'assit à ma droite sans un mot, fixant le tableau noir en contre bas.

Elle posait son sac avec vigueur sur notre bureau et s'installa. Je n'osai pas prononcer le moindre mot, ignorant alors si elle m'en voulait de quoi que ce soit et fixai également le tableau. Alors que le prof entrait et commençait à installer ses affaires sur l'estrade, Isabella fit glisser un livre sur le bureau, jusqu'à moi. J'y jetai un œil, _Tokyo_ d'Hayder. Le même livre que celui qu'elle avait noyé de café et qui était devenu illisible. Premièrement touché par son attention, je fus intrigué de voir la tranche légèrement abîmée. J'ouvris la première page par curiosité et vis qu'elle me l'avait dédicacé.

 _« A défaut de chocolats, j'achète ton prochain chapitre avec un livre.…_

 _B.S. »_

D'abord perplexe, je pris lentement conscience que la seule personne à laquelle j'avais parlé d'échanger un chapitre contre du chocolat était Black Swan. La signature du message était B.S., comme celle de la femme qui avait cessé de m'écrire...

Ce pouvait-il qu'Isabella _soit_ Black Swan ?

Je me jetai sur mon téléphone, tremblant, et envoyai un message à Black Swan :

 _« Isabella ?_ »

Sans tout à fait quitter des yeux le tableau où notre professeur notait quelques références littéraires, Isabella pianota sur son téléphone. Elle était sur la plateforme de Fanfiction _point_ net.

Black Swan répondit :

 _« Oui ? »_

Putain mes deux coups de cœur étaient là même personne… j'avais, à nouveau l'impression d'être schizophrène !

 _« Est-ce que tu m'as rejoint l'autre jour, à la cafétéria ?_ »

Elle pianota rapidement sa réponse alors que ses doigts virevoltaient sur son clavier tactile.

 _« Oui. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais fâchée contre toi ! Je m'étais confiée à toi, entièrement et en toute confiance alors que, soyons clairs (!), jamais je ne t'aurais raconté tout ça sur moi ! Et tu étais là, seul, absorbé par_ Tokyo _…. (D'ailleurs ce livre m'a complètement retournée… mais le sujet n'est pas là !) Je ne pouvais même pas douter que tu étais Debussy, tu étais alors le seul dans la pièce !_

 _Alors oui je t'ai rejoint… et je t'ai haï… »_

 _« C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas venue en cours par la suite ? A cause de moi ? »_

 _« Non… c'est parce qu'en rentrant, le lendemain soir, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il allait débrancher ma mère..._

 _On l'a enterrée hier. »_

Je lâchai aussitôt mon portable pour passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre moi. D'un côté nous nous connaissions à peine, mais en même temps, d'un autre côté, nous nous connaissions tellement l'un l'autre.

Elle laissa sa tête se poser sur mon épaule et je lui murmurai un stupide « Je suis désolé. » qui n'allait servir à rien, surtout pas à la réconforter, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que je savais faire.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole en murmurant :

« Et maintenant, je veux mon nouveau chapitre. Tu me dois bien ça et j'avoue que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées...

-Je dois avoir ça dans mon téléphone… »

Je pianotai sur mon téléphone jusqu'à charger et mettre en ligne mon nouveau chapitre. Je profitai d'être encore connecté pour lui écrire une question qui me tracassait :

 _« Et pourquoi Black Swan ? »_

 _« Pour Isabella SWAN, banane ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai de la lecture XD »_

C'était plutôt perturbant de la laisser lire alors qu'elle était tout contre moi, d'autant que le chapitre était particulièrement chaud. Elle n'émit aucun son à part celui de sa respiration et je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Après d'interminables minutes d'attente, elle pianota enfin sur son téléphone. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil à son écran, elle rédigeait sa review. J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir lire.

C'était assez déroutant et tellement excitant de l'avoir tout contre moi et de devoir communiquer ainsi.

 _« Et bien ça, Debussy, ou quelle que soit la façon dont je vais t'appeler maintenant, ça valait la peine de l'attendre !_

 _Bon je suis toujours en plein suspens, n'ayant pas eu d'indice sur l'identité du suspect, mais c'est pas grave, parce que je préfère lire ça que des indices ! Parce que AAAAH MY GOD ! Ça c'est du lemon, putain !_

 _Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que je viens de lire ça en plein amphi et à quel point ça m'avait donné chaud ! XD Tu viens, d'ailleurs, de faire naître de nouveaux fantasmes en moi mdrrr !_

 _Bordel même tes lemons sont parfaits !_

 _Est-ce qu'on en aura encore plein ? Mouahahah !_

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

 _B.S. »_

 _« Ah oui ? Et quel genre de fantasmes ? »_

 _Send message_

 _« Jte montrerai peut-être... si tu me dis qui est l'assassin ! Mouahahah »_

 _« Même si la proposition est tentante, jte dirai rien ! Mdrrrr »_

Nous passâmes les deux heures de cours à papoter ainsi, par messages, puis toute notre journée, sans que nos yeux ne se croisent réellement. La journée toucha à sa fin quand Emmett prit la parole :

« Bon les jeunes, Rosalie et moi ont rentre ensemble, et Alice et Jasper viennent avec nous, vous faites quoi vous ? »

Visiblement, _les jeunes,_ c'était Isabella et moi. Alors que je cherchais à me dépatouiller avec sa question, c'est Isabella qui répondit :

« On va chez Edward se faire une soirée DVD-PIZZA-BIÈRE. Alors bonne soirée à vous ! »

Ah ben visiblement, on allait passer notre soirée ensemble… J'essayais de rester naturel mais je sentais mes joues virer au rouge écarlate. Malgré mes efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fait que j'allais me retrouver en face à face avec une magnifique jeune femme ayant lu mon lemon le plus torride et m'ayant avoué que cela avait éveillé en elle des fantasmes.

Et effectivement, nous avons terminé tous les deux enlacés platoniquement sur le clic-clic, devant _Into the Wild_ à siroter nos bières en attendant la livraison de nos pizzas.

« Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que ça ferait une bonne histoire ?

-Quoi ? Christopher McCandless ? C'est déjà une histoire, fis-je en riant.

-Nan, jte parle de toi et moi. »

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa question :

« Sincèrement, ça peut être sympa comme fiction ! Seulement il faudrait trouver une fin. »

Je ne savais pas où je comptais mener cette conversation, mais la tenir entre mes bras me perturbait et je voulais savoir si je m'emballais ou non.

« Eh bien, sachant que les lectrices n'attendent qu'une chose : un bon lemon, je devrais pouvoir t'aider à trouver une bonne fin. »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour savoir s'il y avait une autre façon de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, plutôt que celle que j'avais saisie, mais alors qu'elle rapprochait lentement son visage du mien, je compris que je n'avais interprété de travers : j'avais bel et bien une chance à ses côtés.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche tandis que son souffle se mêlait déjà au mien. Son nez frôla puis caressa le mien alors que nous fermions nos yeux au même moment. Mon cœur s'emballa et ma respiration se fit haletante alors que je sentis déjà la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Alors que nos bouches s'apprêtaient à se sceller, la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre. Isabella sursauta avant de se mettre à rire et de s'écarter de moi.

Connard de livreur de pizzas !

J'avais dû batailler pour qu'elle me laisse régler la commande et nous nous réinstallâmes devant le film, sa tête sur mon épaule, mon bras autour des siennes. Mes doigts alternaient entre entortiller ses cheveux et caresser son bras. Sa main reposait sagement sur ma cuisse, de temps à autres elle y dessinait des volutes imaginaires et nous étions bien ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce que ce con de Christopher McCandless ne meure une fois de plus, quel abruti…. Et comme à chaque fois que je regardais ce film, je me mis à pleurer. Isabella s'en rendit compte, et au lieu d'en rire, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Les choses s'accélèrent rapidement, sans que nous ne nous en rendions réellement compte. Nos corps n'étaient alors que frissons et anticipation. Nos respirations se faisaient saccadées et haletantes à mesure que nos corps se découvraient.

Aucune appréhension ni hésitation n'avaient leur place entre nous, seulement du désir. Des sourires et des caresses. De la communication, du partage et de la bière éventée.

Isabella et moi avions passé notre nuit à faire l'amour. Cela n'avait rien eu de romantique, nous étions simplement aussi fougueux que nos corps nous le permettaient. A mesure que la nuit passait, nous devenions de plus en plus fatigués, tendres, pour finir par nous endormir sur le lit, chacun caressant le corps de l'autre.

Nous n'avions que peu parlé, entre deux bouchées de pizza froide, pour reprendre des forces, de sorte à ce qu'aucun mot n'avait été posé sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Je n'avais donc aucune idée de là où cela nous mènerait, et j'aimais ne pas savoir, juste se laisser aller, sans pression. C'était peut-être ma plus belle histoire.

Et c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait.…

Le soleil se levait à peine, créant un splendide contre-jour avec la silhouette endormie, et emmitouflée dans les draps, d'Isabella, quand je pris ma décision. Je me levai sans bruit pour rejoindre le salon, attrapai un pantalon de pyjama au passage et démarrai mon ordinateur. Le temps qu'il charge, je pris une part de pizza froide comme petit-déj et m'installai devant l'écran.

Bien sûr que ça ferait une bonne histoire….

Je lançai le traitement de texte :

 _« L'air froid de la nuit contrastait avec celui de l'habitacle surchauffé de son véhicule._

 _Robert laissa son esprit divaguer quelques secondes en observant la vapeur blanche qui s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Le temps avait filé bien trop vite. La fin d'année approchait, les fêtes en famille également. Il fut contrarié parce que, comme chaque policier londonien, cette année, il n'aurait pas le loisir de se consacrer aux préparatifs, il avait déjà à peine le temps de regarder sa respiration se transformer en d'infimes gouttelettes._

 _Sur le trottoir, éclairé par de nombreux gyrophares silencieux, Robert tenta de savoir pour quelle raison on l'avait fait se déplacer à cinq heures du matin, à l'autre bout de la ville. »_


End file.
